


Random short stories/ writing promts

by Heckyeah_Astro



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Itskindapretty, Other, Whoawheredidthiscomefrom, critqueit, imnotadeepthinker, leavecomments, noteditedsorryformistakes, shortystory, shouldicontinueit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyeah_Astro/pseuds/Heckyeah_Astro
Summary: Why does every frozen thing attract us?





	Random short stories/ writing promts

Everything is prettier when it’s frozen. People tend to frolic in the snow, and bid it to flutter on their gloved hand, though they curse the rain when it lands on an umbrella. The only difference between the two is the temperature and the state of matter it is in. Frozen lakes capture our attention with their surreal beauty, even if it were for just a second more than an unthawed out one.  
This does not have to stop with water, frozen plants have a type of awe to them that people can not explain. Even past nature itself, things frozen in time such as photographs, memories, or something that withstood the trials of time we are intrigued with the lack of motion these things hold.  
Why is that? Why do we mirror these things and freeze in our place to look at them? Is it our over bearing nature to be in movement? Is it that, no matter how hard we try, we can never truly be still and frozen, as that photograph has made us out to be?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading aldhsldhak!! Please comment down anything you want to say, I’ll be sure to respond


End file.
